topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Ban (Nanatsu no Taizai)
Origins: Nanatsu no Taizai Classification: Immortal human, Seven Deadly Sin - Fox's Sin of Greed Alias/Aka(also known as): Undead Ban, Seven deadly Sin- Fox's Sin of Greed [http://topstrongest.wikia.com/wiki/Threat_levels Threat level]: Dragon- Age: Physically 23 Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Can steal other people's stats and add it to his own , Immortality, Regeneration (Low-High) , Physical strength: At least city+ level striking (Can compete with a casual Meliodas, the 2 of them playing around as mere collateral destroyed Bastee dungeon along with its barrier that not even 10 town level Tyrant dragons could break through), can amp himself to island level || At least country level striking Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least city+ , can amp himself to island || At least country level striking Durability: Mountain (Immortality and regeneration make him much harder to keep down, even destroying his head, heart or over half his body will not kill him), can amp himself to island || At least country [http://topstrongest.wikia.com/wiki/Speed Speed]: At least massively hypersonic, likely massively hypersonic+ (Easily 3 or more times faster than Meliodas from part 1, could keep up with casual and even blitzed him and Merascylla with Fox Hunt at one point) || Intelligence: High. Had to learn to fend for himself since his infancy, thus he became quick witted and a great thief. Also a experienced fighter with good usage of his abilities in combat. Stamina: Extremely high. Has shown no upper limits as of yet, greatly in part to his great regeneration and immortality. Range: Hundred feet Weaknesses: Has a limit on how much strength he can absorb, can't move afterwords. Standard equipment: Nunchuks Key: Early series || Final arc Noteworthy techniques and abilities As a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, Ban is very powerful. His speed and strength greatly surpass that of an ordinary human, and his specialty is using his speed in conjunction with his ability, Snatch, in order to rip out opponents organs, preferably their hearts. His most amazing ability however, is his immortality. Thanks to drinking from the Fountain of Youth, all of Ban's wounds heal almost instantaneously no matter how severe. He also does not age, does not need to eat or drink, and is immune to all poisons. His immortality allows him to fight with a much more reckless style than most are willing. Snatch「 Gōdatsu (Sunacchi)」: An ability that allows Ban to "rob" physical objects, thus grabbing them, and also the physical abilities of others, thus weakening them while gaining more strength and speed. However, this ability has a limit to how much Ban can rob a person's strength, in order to not damage his own body with overwhelming power. Using a form of snatch, Ban is also able to steal body parts from his opponents. Such as a heart or an arm in the blink of an eye. * Physical Hunt「 Karada Kari (Fijikaru Hanto); literally meaning "Body Hunt"」: A characteristic technique of Ban's magic that allows him to temporarily steal all of his opponents physical abilities, including both their strength and speed. These abilities are added to his own. * Fox Hunt「 Emono Kari (Fokkusu Hanto); literally meaning "Game Hunt"」: A technique best used in conjunction with a far-reaching weapon. Boasting pinpoint accuracy, the technique allows Ban to swiftly grab hold of an object and pull it towards himself, seemingly bypassing any obstructions. * Banishing Kill「バニシング・キル Banishingu Kiru」: Ban uses his power to pull himself over a distance, delivering a near instantaneous and fatal slash to his opponent as he is propelled across from them. * Assault Hunt「 Shinigami no Ittei (Asaruto Hanto); literally meaning "Death Single Mowing"」: A powerful but savage attack where Ban is thrust forward, beheading any caught in his path. This technique allows him to dispose of a large group of enemies in a single assault. * Hunter Fest「 Kari no Saiten (Hantā Fesu); literally meaning "Festival of Hunting"」: A technique that allows Ban to steal the physical strength of every living creature within a hundred foot radius of himself. However, as noted by Melascula, there is a limit to how much strength Ban can rob a person from, as seen in his encounter with Galand. Once the limit is reached, Ban is incapable of robbing the person of more power as it puts his own body in danger. After using Hunter Fest to its limit, Ban becomes heavily fatigued to the point that he is incapable of fulfilling the simplest of tasks such as walking. * Zero Sign「 Zekkehai (Zero Sain); literally meaning "Suppressed Presence"」: A technique that somehow makes Ban invisible and undetectable, making it easy to sneak up on enemies. Effective enough that Monspiet who was able to sense people watching him through a crystal ball hundreds of meters away was still unable to sense Ban when using this ability. Category:Male Category:Rival Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:MHS speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Chaotic Category:Animanga